


marks

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hickeys, Marking, THIS is the closest i'll get to writing actual smut, also sayo tops thats just how it is, even writing about boobs almost made me implode, hina's mentioned too for a brief while, im sorry everyone i cant write the fucky wucky, mocas there for like one scene but she spices up any scene shes in lmao, ok so scratch everything i said a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: sayo always marks what is hers





	marks

Since childhood, Sayo has made a constant habit of one particular thing:

Marking what belongs to her.

Mostly out of necessity though. Having a twin sister meant that their things were bound to constantly get mixed up with one anothers, so she had to mark what was hers and what was Hina's. Everything, from clothes, to bags, to books, it all needed a tiny mark to signify that it belonged to Sayo. At first, she just hastily wrote her name onto everything with a dark blue pen, and Hina would write on her things with a neon blue one. But as time passed, she just settled for sloppily scribbling some lines onto her things. Her colours and Hina's were pretty distinct anyways.

To Sayo, it was a small task that she simply needed to do. Just similar marks all over her things.

Though, there was one thing that belonged to Sayo that she had to mark over and over again- no, that she _needed_ to mark over and over again.

Marked in a very special way. Marked with her very own teeth.

"Haa... Tsugumi."

Sayo's breaths were warm against Tsugumi's flushed skin. She clenched her fists harder into the sheets beneath her, awaiting her next mark.

Unfortunately for her, Sayo was quite the tease.

She laid light, breathy kiss after light, breathy kiss all over her back, her nape, the sides of her neck, wherever Sayo could basically plant her lips on. Each and every kiss made her whine and shiver in pleasure.

Eventually, Tsugumi could take the teasing no more.

"Sayo... haa... please!" She begged in between her whimpering.

She felt her girlfriend pause for a while, then give her one, final kiss right at the nape of her neck. Her most sensitive spot.

"Hya!"

Sayo chuckled in amusement, then brushed her lips against the shell of Tsugumi's ear.

"Can't handle it no more? What a shame, I was just getting started." Sayo whispered, returning back to Tsugumi's nape and wrapping her wrists with her hands, securely pinning her down.

The first lick sent a huge shockwave of pleasure down Tsugumi's spine. Each subsequent lick sent more and more waves, overloading her brain with pure pleasure. Finally, Sayo bit down hard, soothing the pain by licking the tiny patch of skin in between her teeth. All Tsugumi could do was moan and whimper.

It only took Sayo half a minute to finish marking her girlfriend, but to Tsugumi, it's as if it lasted much, much longer than that. Sayo flipped over Tsugumi, and pressed her lips against hers, sharing a deep kiss.

"Ahh... Tsugumi... I love you." Sayo mutters as she separates from Tsugumi's lips. She lightly ran her hands all over the marks on Tsugumi's body. Marks that she made. Marks that signify just exactly who Tsugumi belonged to.

Sayo leaned in for yet another passionate kiss. She let a hand wander down towards Tsugumi's breasts, gently massaging it, and running her thumb over her hardening nipple.

"...Aah... Sayo, can we...?" Tsugumi moaned as Sayo pulled back from the kiss.

Sayo nodded.

For the rest of the night, the two were entwined against each other, in deep, pleasurable passion.

-

The next day at Afterglow practice, Tsugumi continued playing the piano as usual.

That is, until breaktime came, where she received a text from Moca, who was sitting not even a few feet away from her. Moca's smug grin wasn't doing her consciousness any favours. She opened her phone and was greeted with Moca's message.

_From: breadconnoisseur69_

_yo tsugu maybe you should invest in a scarf ur napes lookin real fuckin bad lmao ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> SAYO TOPS AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!!


End file.
